The future Now the Present
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: EVENTS: prom, graduation,proposal, wedding, and dealing with Sam's pregnancy. too bad baby's got ghost powers...  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Prom and the present

I own nothing!

After Phantom planet happened, life was perfect. Even if Danny was mobbed everywhere he went. He was just so happy to finally be with Sam. Things have come a long way since then. Everyone changed. Danny grew until his height was 6"1. Sam grew to 5"7. Sam grew her hair out until it reached her waist. Even tucker changed and became a real ladies man. He grew to 6 feet.

The world was safe. Life was perfect. And it was a week until graduation. And prom was tonight.

Danny's pov.

I put on my suit and tie. Honestly, I thought I looked ridiculous. But it was prom. I am very excited to be bringing my girl friend Sam for the third year in a row.

I honestly don't understand how I was so luck to end up with the perfect and most beautiful person in the universe.

I ran downstairs to go get the flowers I got her. Red roses mixed with purple dahlias, her favorite kind of flower. Yes, Sam does have a girly side.

"Bye mom, Bye dad." I scream as I left. I was about to close the door when my mother yelled," Wait just a second young man. Where do you think your going with out a picture?"

"Mom, I got to go I'm late." She begged me to stay for on picture so I did and darted out the door after. You know, just incase she wanted something else.

I drove to Sam's house in my orange convertible that the city thanked me with after I saved them from the fright night-again. I pulled up in front and walk to her doorstep with the flowers and nervously knocked on the door. And when she opened it I was dazed.

"Wow… you look...'' for some strange reason I couldn't get the word beautiful out of my mouth. She was wearing a purple and black dress that randomly blended into each other. The top was tight fitted until her waist where it began to flow. She looked like a princess. A Goth princess. And that was what she was. She was my Goth princess.

" Danny, that's three years in a row. You seriously need to think up some adjectives." Sam said and put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Obviously I kissed her back.

" I love you." I whispered in her ear while I gave her the flowers.

" I love you too." She said back.

Her Mother came downstairs and began to take pictures while Sam was begging them to stop. Then finally and thankfully we did. We made our way to the prom talking and laughing about things like graduation, ghost fighting (Vald's ugly face included. Though we haven't seen him in 3 years).

At Prom

We got there and more pictures were taken. So many people wanted a picture with 'The Danny Fenton/Phantom." Only Fenton for tonight. We met up with Tucker and Valarie by the snack table. (Typical Tuck).

"Hey Danny can I talk to you for second, privately?" Tucker asked. Getting the message the girls went elsewhere.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You tell me, you sounded nervous on the phone before."

"That tuck, is because I have made a decision. One that might impact life as we know it. "

"Your going to cheat on a test, get us killed, then turn evil and destroy the world?" Tucker asked half joking half curious.

"No, Riskier." Tucker looked so confused. I decided id put him out of his misery.

"Tucker my pal, after graduation next Sunday, I am going to ask Samantha Manson to marry me."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, tuck." I answered for the forth time.

"Well, good luck I guessed."

"You can not tell anyone- got it." I sad. Even thinking about him ruining the surprise made me angry. I could feel my eyes glowing green.

"I won't calm down dude. Now go dance with your fiancé." I looked at Sam who was dancing with Val to some pop garbage. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. So I went to her. I went to the only girl I really ever loved.

On my way there the fast, upbeat tune changed to a slow romantic tune. Val and Sam started to sway to the music.

"May I cut in?" I asked.

"100 percent." Val said and stepped aside.

I grabbed Sam's hand and started dancing. Well attempted to. Being that prom was held in the Casper High gym, there wasn't much room. Sam looked at me apologetically as if it was her fault. I winked at her.

"How would you feel about a dance in the sky?"

"What?" she asked

Without transforming I flew up and we danced in the sky. When she spun she was lower then me (dumb gravity). But when were dancing together, I couldn't help looking into her beautiful violet eyes. It was as if I could see into her soul.

By the last chorus we inter twined our fingers and at the end we kissed.

We continued to dance even though it was no longer a slow song. It felt like I could live in that moment forever. Just freeze. No ghost, No Pressure, Just Sam and me.

" Fenton!" Dash called. I looked at him. Why did he have to do that? What does he want?

"Fenton. Music is over. Get down here." I looked at Sam apparently I wasn't the only one annoyed. I gently placed Sam on the floor and then I went down.

"Students, please settle down! It is time to announce prom king and queen." Mr. Lancer called. The room erupted into cheer.

" Prom king is Mr. Daniel Fenton." I looked at Sam. I honestly didn't expect that. Sam was happy for me. Even though she thinks the whole thing is superficial. She kissed me on the cheek and told me to go.

They put some gold plastic crown on my head and I smiled.

" Prom queen is – for the first time for this grade it is not Paulina? Ok? Well the winner is Samantha Manson."

That made me happy. She came on the stage and they put a tiara on her. Now she looked like my princess too. We danced and talked all night. We didn't even notice it was over until we were asked to leave.

Sam fell asleep on the way home. When I parked out front I looked at her she looked so happy and peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. So I changed to my alter ego (Phantom) and flew her into her room. It was a little after midnight so her parents would be sleeping anyway. I kissed her on the cheek and drove home.

" Where have you been?" Jazz asked when I fazzed through the door.

"Prom." I said to tiered and happy to even notice my sister was supposed to be in Harvard Law School. I retreated to my room until I realized and ran back.

"Jazz! Why are you here?" I asked giving her a hug.

"You didn't expect me to miss my little brothers graduation? Did you?"

"Jazz that's not for a week."

"Yes, I know, but I herd the news about Sam." Jazz said smiling.

"Parents just cant keep a secrete can they?" I said.

"So, congratz. By the way prom king huh?" She said tapping my crown.

"Yeah." I said remembering.

"How did Sam react to your dance with Paulina?"

"Actually, Sam won prom queen." I smiled when she looked surprised.

"Good night jazz." I said and went up to my room. I fell alsleep the secound I hit the pillow.


	2. The arrangement and emergency

**i own nothing**

I woke up to some annoying sound outside my window.

"Beware." It screams. I sighed and went ghost.

"What do you want?" I asked the box ghost annoyed he woke me up.

"I am the box ghost, and I am here to take over this circular place called the earth!"

I took out the Fenton thermos and it sucked him inside.

"Beware!" he screams on the way in.

I through the thermos on my bed and decided to go fly around for a bit.

About 5 minutes later I spotted Sam on our hill. We call it our hill because it's in the center of the park and it's so big not a lot of people go up there. I met Sam there. We bumped into each other and have been inseparable since. Now its 15 years later and she's my girl friend and I'm going to ask her to marry me. This is where we had our best fake out make outs and out 1st date. This is the mountain of first. I flew down invisibly and kissed her only cheek. She looked around confused so I flew down to her and put my arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. And I let her see me and changed back to Fenton.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early? And without me, it should be a crime." I looked at my watch. 5 in the morning.

"The sun is coming up so and it's a Sunday so what's going on?" I asked again.

"Just came to watch nature at its best." She looked up to the sky. The clouds were out so we sat there fore hours just talking, saying what clouds look like. I looked at my watch and it was already 1:30.

"I better go Sam, Jazz will get worried." I said even though I really just needed to go pick out a ring.

"Jazz is home?"

"Yeah. She came last night." I said and gave same kiss on the cheek. I turned to phantom and started to fly.

"Meet you later for our movie night." And I flew home to get the money I was saving up to get Sam's ring.

I grabbed it and began to invisibly walk to the jewelry store. (I don't press ruining my surprise to Sam..) I counted the $4,000 to make sure I wasn't short some cash. I'm the best person to keep it safe. While my parents thought I was fighting a ghost I was actually working at a part time job at Nasty burger. My Mother isn't so happy I'm making this big of a decision fresh out of high school she thinks I should wait until after collage. But I can't wait that long I want to be married to Sam before that. She's to perfect to want to take any chances with. Sometimes it drove me insane knowing that others wanted her to. Someone was dumb enough to ask Sam to the prom, even though we were dating. Sam said that whenever we talk about that my eyes flash green. I walked into the jewelry store and went to talk to the manager after making myself noticeable.

"Excuse me?" I asked the man behind the counter. He turned around and saw me, he looked surprised, and so I continued. "Do you know where the manager is?"

He smiled nervously. " That's me. I'm Mr. Weber. Great to meet you Mr. Phantom I meant Mr. Fenton."

"Call me Danny." I said and shook the mans offering hand.

"Danny it is and May I ask why I have this unique pleasure of a hero like yourself in my store?" I blushed.

"I'm looking for an Engagement ring. Something beautiful with a purple diamond." I Looked and saw beautiful purple diamond on butterfly ring. It was totally Sam's type. "Something like that." I said staring at it.

"Take it Danny free of charge! Nothing less for a hero, and its also great for publicity."

"No! I need this to be our secrete, I don't need more uninvited paparazzi bothering me. Alright?" I asked. He nodded understanding.

"Also if you don't mind I want to pay for it full price, I'm just as human as I am ghost. I don't want special treatment for something that can change my life. So how much is the Original price?"

"$3,000 and an extra 500 for it to be engraved. At your age it is 100% understandable that you don't have all this money yet and so we have a plan that lets you pay $100 a month and-" I cut him off.

" That wont be necessary." I said taking out the envelope from my pocket. Mr. Weber raised his eyebrows. I gave him the $3,500 and that left me with 500 for the perfect date.

"Alright Danny what do you want the ring to say in it." He asked and I told him. He asked so many questions but finally I was done. I was to pick up the ring in 2 Days. I flew home and got ready for my movie night with Sam and started getting little details together for Sunday. Then Sam walked in.

"What you doing?" Sam asked and casually sat on my bed.

"Nothing just practicing my speech for graduation. You know, because they want the great Danny phantom speak at graduation."

"Oh, yes the alter ego." She said slightly sarcastic I laugh as she laid the top half of her body down on the bed. I came over her in the opposite direction. I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes. And couldn't stop himself from kissing her. She didn't reject she kissed back.

"What was that for?" she asked when we were able to catch our breath.

"Do I always need a reason?"

" I guessed not." She said and pulled me back down for another kiss.

Suddenly the sound of someone's through clearing stopped us. I looked to see my mother at the door. We both blushed.

"Danny, could I speak with you for a moment in the hall?"

"Of course." When she turned around I gave Sam a quick peck on her lips and she smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Danny tomorrow you must go to get a ring for Sunday or you wont have it by then."

"Mom, I did."

"How did you pay? When? How much do we need to pay?" she asked she looked scared.

"Mom, Calm down we own nothing, I've been saving up for a while. It's don't. I went this afternoon, they said to come back Tuesday. Don't worry."

" Oh, well, ok then… you know Danny I still think you should wait."

"Wait for what? I've known her all my life. I know everything there is to know. Mom I love her and I'm not waiting for anything." I said confidently.

"Okay, then I wish you good luck." She gave me hug and walked away. I smiled.

"Sam!" I called back to my room. She came out.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Perfect. Just wondering if you wanted to take the car or fly with Captain Phantom to the movies."

"Phantom." She said smiling. I became phantom and pulled her through the walls with intangibility. we flew through the air a voiding traffic we were really early so we decided to just fly around a little but I was dumb enough to let my guard down so out of nowhere I heard Sam scream I looked to see that someone had shot at me and missed and hit Sam. I quickly flew down to the closest roof and put her down only to be devastated to find that she had a huge cut on her stomach. She was losing blood, losing conshesnes.

"Sam!" I stared to shake her. She growned. "Sam don't fall asleep! Alright stay awake!" I yelled at her. I was about to pick her up and take her to the hospital but then I found the one responsible.

"Ghost boy. I haven't seen you in a while. I assumed you like my homecoming present." He said referring to sam. I snarled. He did it on purpose. He wanted to weaken me.

"Quite sad actually. She's not special enough to hang next to your pelt on my wall. Perhaps, I could feed it to the rats."

"I don't have time for this!" I said angry. If I had the time I would beat the ectoplasm out of him! While he was ranting on about where to put Sam's 'pelt' and me, I pulled out the thermos. That seemed too easy but I didn't have time to worry. I started to pick up Sam put she moaned and whimpered at every small movement. I felt hurt. It was not only my fault that she was hurt but that her life depended on how fast I could get her to a hospital. There goes out movie night.

**what do you think? let me know if somones actually reading this or if i should take my time.**


	3. Sam's Injury and Sam's Parents

**1) thanks so much to these people that were my first readers/reviewers. I'm so pumped.**

**Rie fan**

**Jaded Jimmie**

**icecreamsweet123**

**2) omg it means soo much- BTW 2 THE FIRST 2 I WANTED TO ANSWER BUT I DONT KNOW HOW!**

**#3) I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I knew I was faster then and ambulance would be, but I needed to be faster. Sam was losing too much blood; I could feel it soaking into my cloths. She was crying and screaming from the wind blowing on her wound.

"Sam!" I started yelling at her. "It's alright. You're going to be fine!" That might have been more for me then Sam. I was nervous; I was scared. What if I didn't make it on time? What if she is gone forever? I could not live with myself, let alone without Sam. I looked down at her and she was holding on to me tightly, getting loser by the minute.

"Danny!" she was still screaming.

"It- I –you-you cant leave Danny! Promise me you wont leave me."

"I swear I wont." I told her looking strait into her violet eyes. I looked up and saw the hospital ahead. Sam was loosing consciousness and her screaming was fading out. I kicked open the front door.

"Help I yelled the moment I got inside. The receptionist looked at me holding Sam and gasped. She called something on her walky-talky and people immediately came in with a gurney. I gently put her down on it and her eyes fluttered open. She looked terrified.

"Danny?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Skulker shot you down while I was dumb enough to not pay attention. He hit you with a blast in your stomach. You're loosing a lot of blood. I was terrified I wouldn't get you here in time. Sam I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. if I had been paying attention I could have protected you." I said guiltily.

" I want to see my Danny, Danny Fenton." I obeyed. A ring formed around my waist and changed me from Phantom to Fenton. I carefully put her arms around my neck and winced. She pulled me down to kiss her.

" It's not your fault" she said "And if you don't believe me then I'll forgive you if you keep your promise not to leave." It was practically a whisper. I held her hand and she smiled.

They began by trying to stop the bleeding. Then they gave her 16 stitches. I couldn't watch. I held her hand but she was unconscious. Her skin looked too pale to white. They said that she lost a lot of blood so there giving her blood transplants.

The doctor needed to speak to me privately so all the employees left the room.

"Daniel, are you sure you wouldn't want to go home first and change?" He asked and I looked down to see that my cloths were drenched in Sam's blood. I few moments passed while I was wondering how it happened if I was phantom at the time.

"No thank you." I replied. I was determined to keep my promise.

"Alright, anyways, Daniel. This isn't the best of news. But we are not positive she made it here on time. She lost so much blood and there's only really one option that coast $450 on the spot. Where she was hit was fatal and only this shot will make it positive she will live. If she's at least seventeen we can give it to her without parental signatures. And thank goodness she is because otherwise the time it would take her parents to get here, she wouldn't make it." He looked sad.

I handed him the extra money from getting Sam's engagement ring. The doctor raised his eyebrows and counted the money giving me back the extra $50 left. While they were getting the shot ready, He explained to me how it worked. Pretty much it was used to get the blood circulating. It was very painful shot though and it will leave her week for a couple of hours.

About 5 seconds after they injected the shot, Sam's eyes shot open. She was squeezing my hand very tightly while she was screaming.

"Sam! It's all right! Calm down! It's Okay!" I yelled at her.

"Danny!"

"Its alright! I'm here!" She was still yelling so I held her like a baby and she finally started calming down. She was hyper ventilating for a little. I knew my eyes were green. I was so angry with skulker! Did he have to ruin everything? If I hadn't promised to stay with Sam (not that I wouldn't anyway), I would let him out of the thermos just so I can beat him to a pulp.

"Danny, I want to go home." She whimpered. I didn't want to tell her 'no'. I wanted her to be happy.

"Under a few conditions she can. If she lives within a mile of here."

" What about two miles?" I asked. Sam's house was about two miles away.

" No, the moving is not good for her." I thought about that, it made sense, I guess. My house was less then a mile away so I asked Sam and she agreed to go to mine. Rather then this disgusting place were I could only come for visiting hours. So I told the doctor this (not about the hospital being gross, about going to my house).

"Anyways," the doctor continued. " The bandages would need to be changed every hour. Lets say, change when you get home and put alcohol on it twice a day. And she can go home – I would say Wednesday night, you should be fine. Remember to come back Saturday night to get the stitches off."

"Got it." (I think). I carried Sam to my house. Sam wasn't in good condition for my powers. I didn't was to take the chance of causing her more pain. I ignored all the curious stares on the way.

I reached Fenton works and lucky for me, no one was home. i went carefully up the stairs and she made noises after every one of them. i apologized after everyone of them. i carefully put her down on my bed.

i ran to the bathroom to get a cloth, alcohol and a big bandage. i was hoping that when i came back she would be sleeping. I'm not that lucky.

"Call my parents." She said sleepily and i listened. they were surprised i was on the phone and completely freaked out when i told them everything that happened. just like they had about the engagement. Except there not here so overshadowing them this time. ( i told them everything, from the reason Sam was at my house and how she cant go home until Wednesday night. They said they'd be over with cloths right away.)

Meanwhile i changed Sam's bandages she winced little at the alcohol. but she fell asleep shortly after.

5 minutes earlier then it should have been. Sam's parents knocked on the door. i let them in and escorted them to were Sam was asleep.

they asked me so many questions. things that i explained in the phone call. one question brought me up short.

"Were will you be sleeping tonight. if Samantha is in your bed will you be sleeping in the guest room?" I was thinking. what kind of question is that, i mean do they think there going to go... far... she is injured.

"usually yes but my sister jazz is here and because my parents use her room as storage space, shes sleeping there."

"what about the coach downstair?" asked.

"well, i also kind-off promised her i wouldn't leave." i blushed.

"Maybe it wont be so bad if you marry my daughter. your very loyal." Mrs. Manson said sounding like she was convincing herself.

"Thank you."

sam started to move around a little and then gasped. Her eyes shot open and she scream "ow!" She was seriously confused on everything so i explained the hole story from scratch. Sam and her parents talked for a while and then they excused themselves and left.

"Danny, whats the damage?" She asked.

"i already told you. 16 stich-"

"Thats not what i mean! i know that!" she interrupted. "you said my parents packed my cloths."

"Oh." i went and checked. i was dieing of laughter, Sam was right. Her parents packed her some pink dresses and some silk pink pajamas with white bunny slippers. i told sam and she was like-"Of-course."

"Can you get me some real cloths from my room?" Sam asked me. "This is the one exception to your promise not to leave."

"you got it!" yelled (still laughing) and turned into phantom. i flew to her house and grabbed all her favorite cloths. Then i stopped by the drug store to get same mare bandages. i made one more stop to get us food because we never actually got any. the last stop i made was to rent Sam's favorite movies. if she has to stay in bed all day, might be better to keep her entertained.

i brought the TV up to my room and i laid down next to her. she laid her head down on my chest and we stayed up all night watching movies.

* * *

**REVEIW!**


	4. Permission and the nighmare

Normal- pov

Maddie Fenton herd a TV on upstairs. Curious to see were it came from, she followed the sound. She came into Danny's room and turned it off. She turned around and realized that her son danny and his girl friend were fast asleep on Danny's bed with her head on his chest. 'this would be cute for there wedding video' Maddie thought and grabbed the camera. She took a picture and admired it. That was, until realization hit. Why was am here after Danny's 11 0'clock curfew? And why weren't her parents knocking down the door. 'Danny better have a good excuse for this one'. She thought. she went around and began to wake up danny.

Danny -Pov-

i felt somone pushing me.i 100% knew it wasn't morning yet. i kept my eyes closed but the didn't stop. then i remembered last knight/ sam and i opened my eyes.

i saw my mothers face and realized i had never actually told her about sam.

"Whats going on its 3 o'clock in the morning. why is Sam here?" my mother said angerly.

''Mom! Calm down!"i whispered. i untangled myself from sam being as careful as i could trying not to wake her up. i explained to my mother everything that happened. she calmed down.

"So can i go back to sleep now? You really got to trust me more,mom." i yawn.

"Yes honey- in your sleeping bag."

I listened. i wasn't as comfortable but i didn't notice so much. i was just happy Sam was comfortable.

MEAN WHILE Sams pov

IN HE DREAM

"i love you." Danny said.

" i love you too." i said. i was happy to be with him.

" Hey! Dip stick!" we looked up and saw ember.

"No! sweetie! it's whelp!" Skulker came from behind.

" i thought it was Danny?'' the box ghost asked confused.

"i'll be right back!" danny said and kissed her. we went to fight them all off. he defiantly had the upper hand. then everyone hit him at the same time. and he was gone. -

END DREAM

i woke up and Danny was there. not under me like when we fell asleep. like the sleeping bag next to my bed. Seeing he was okay. i fell back asleep like nothing happened.

* * *

You like it? i own nothing!

REVIEW


	5. School days and Skulker

Danny pov

* * *

I woke up to the announce of my alarm clock. i totally forgot to turn it off and i didn't want it to wake sam so i shot it with an ecto blast.

"Danny calm down. the alarm clocks just doing its job." sam said.

"I didn't want it to wake you." i said.

"I was already awake. but thanks." She said.

"why? your not exactly an early riser."

"Bad dream." curiously i asked what it was. she told me. she thought i was gone?

"thats nuts i wouldn't leave you like that. " i said and she smiled.

i grabbed my needed cloths from i drawer. " i'll go get jazz to help you get dressed and stuff." i said to her. She growled. she knew jazz enough to know that there are alot of questions to come. i smiled and kissed her. i don't know how long the kiss lasted. i figured it was a long time because when we pulled away we were both out of breath. i left to go get jazz.

she was annoyed at me waking her up but after i explained what happened to sam (what is that like the forth time?) she agreed to help.

Sam forced me to go to school that day. during every break or free period i had i went to visit during lunch i brought Tucker and Val with me.

I forgot to tell Jazz to switch the bandages so i did with the alcohol. she gasped but it turned out okay. When i came home from school i flew in to see sam slightly moving. it looked like she was trying to get up.

"Where are you going?" i asked.

"bathroom." she responded.

"Wheres jazz?"

"i don't know but i haven't went all day so i got to go." she said. she was stood up strait and fell to her knees.

"are you alright?" i asked helping her up.

"ya im fine." i flew her to the bathroom.

"wait for a minute ill get jazz." before she could object i found jazz watching some educational nonsense on TV. I brought her upstairs. then while she was helping sam, i made sam a sandwich.

"danny! Help me get your girl friend to your room. she keeps falling!" jazz yelled. went and brought her back to my/her bed.

thats pretty much all that happened that day...

* * *

Review!


	6. Doctor and key

i'll probably put on a short one later-IF SOMONE SAYS SOMETHING! Thanx. review (LOL IF YOU DIDNT GET THE MESSAGE)

* * *

The next days went by pretty slowly. Sam was feeling better and bearly needed me anymore. She didn't wince when I changed her bandage.

"Sam You ready to go?" I asked standing by the bed room door.

"Give me a second!" she yelled back. She came out like 2 minutes later.

"One second huh?" I asked sarcastically. She mock punched my arm.

We took the car this time and drove to the hospital . They took aout the stitches and the doctor was impressed with the healing rate of her cut. He gave Sam a cream to make the scar go away.

We drove back to my house to get her stuff and then I remembered the ring.

"Oh shoot!" I said louder then I meant to.

"What?" Sam asked.

" I- uh- has to finish writing my speech." I lied, pulling into the driveway at my house.

"Maybe I should get Jazz to drive you home…" I was thinking Out loud. The store was closing in an hour.

We got out of the car and started walking to the door of my house that was until my ghost sense went off. I looked at Sam and from behind came another green blast.

"Watch out!" I yelled. I jumped in front of her and turned into phantom. I tried to put up an ecto shield but I was to late.

The blasted scraped my arm and I yelled. My sleeve ripped.

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"I'm fine. Sam, get out of here." I yelled to her. I saw Skulker looking at me. He looked confused. He shook his head as if snapping out of a trance. I flew up to him.

"Can you leave my girl friend out of this dude?" I yelled annoyed as I shot an ecto blast at him. He went back a couple of feet.

" You wish! Whelp." (AN: anyone knows what that mean, let me no!) He screamed recovering from the blow. "She's the key!" He continued. He shot some rockets out from his armor and I easily dodged them.

" Missed!" I yelled. I turned around and he was there. "Oh, no." I said expressionless. He punched me in the face and I went flying until I crashed through my window. Peaces of glass flew everywhere.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. Ignoring the sense of disavow I felt, I realized that my face stung. Probably nothing. Hopefully nothing. Forgetting about the pain on my face. I assured Sam I was fine and I flew back out.

"Key to what?" I asked.

"Your demise!" he yelled.

I gave him some ghostly wait action even though it makes me week. He was getting on my nerves. He was week and breathing hard.

" I leave you with this as a warning child. I wont be the only one after her. She will be taken for you to be hurt." He smirked.

"and with that I leave you to wonder." He finished and was gone.

"Wonder about what?" I asked. I flew back to sam.

" I want to be the one to drop you home." I Said weakly and sat down.

"One, no way your driving home like that. Two, are you ok!" She asked looking at my face. She handed me a mirror and saw I had a huge bruise on my cheekbone.

"I'll go get ice." She said and ran to the kitchen.

"Sam, I'm fine I'll heal by tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Just put it on. For me." I looked into her violet eyes and I put the ice pack on my face.

"Fine, and for me," I began. She raised her eyebrow. "put on the specter deflector."

" Why?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her.

"I don't know, just in case." She listened. I pecked her on the cheek quickly. (So it wouldn't shock me.)

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Anyway, I'm not going to let you drive me home, you need to rest. I'll walk."

"And I'm not going to let you walk. I'll get jazz to drive you or-" I handed her my car keys-"you can drive, carefully."

"Deal." She said.

"Call me when you get there."

"You got it."

When she left, I split myself. One of me went to go get the ring. And me to relax on the couch. I was worried about Sam but with the specter deflector she would be safe. Right. When she called I would guard her house.

Sam's POV

Danny was keeping something from me. I knew what it was. I heard what skulker said. I don't understand what I have to do with Danny's death. When I got home, I went inside to call Danny. I didn't want him to know I herd. So we ended the phone call and went to my room. I looked out the window and he was there. He didn't know I saw him.

3 years later, he's still clueless.


	7. Birthdays and Flashbacks

**WHY AM I LACKING REVIEWS IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD! I CANT THANK ANYONE BC NOBODY REVIEWED**.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Tuck, you need to get him out of here! He hasn't slept in two days; even Mr. Lancer knows something is up. Plus I don't want him tired for his birthday tomorrow!" I whispered into the receiver not wanting Danny to know I knew he was there.

"Sam, what am I suppose to do? He won't answer his phone and I can't leave the house now. My parents are doing a family party for graduation tomorrow! And it's your birthday also tomorrow! Look Sam, I got to go but if you really love Danny the way you said you do then you'll tell him and make sure he gets some sleep." Tucker said before hanging up. I sighed.

There was a green light outside my window and I looked to see that Danny was fighting a ghost of which I do not know. As usual, he made hilarious yet rude remarks and then sucked him into the Fenton thermous. I rolled my eyes. Tucker was right, if I didn't tell him he could collapse.

"Danny get your butt in here!" I scream out to him. He looked surprise and flew in to my window.

" Oh, uh- hey Sam…" he said nervously.

"Danny," I began taking off the specter deflector. "I know you've been out there the last couple night, and I know why. I heard skulker telling you and I chose to let you think I didn't know. But Danny! You need to sleep."

"Sam_"

"No Sam. It's my turn for payback! Now I get to sleep on the floor and you get my bed."

DANNYS-POV

I hated seeing her angry so I went and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. I laid down and I pulled her down next to me.

"This isn't the floor" she said tiredly.

"Yeah, like I would let you sleep on the floor." I said and kissed her forehead while falling asleep.

DANNYS DREAM (NORMALISH-POV)

Little 5-year-old Danny Fenton was playing a boring game of hide and go seek with his father. Or as his dad used to call it, hind and go boo. But as 19-year-old Danny calls it today, hide and go ghost.

Seeing a pretty (yet sadly abandoned) hill, he ran to hide behind the bushes on top. He jumped in landing him on another person.

" Ow!" They yelled in unison. He was on top of her so he quickly got up.

"Sorry" He said getting a little mesmerized by her violet eyes." I'm, I'm Danny." He stuttered.

"Sam." She also stuttered. He finally looked away. They talked for a while; in fact it got pretty dark outside.

" Who are you hiding from?" He asked curiously.

"Not hiding, enjoying nature." I raised an eyebrow.

"Danny," she began. " Look at all the stars, its so pretty and-"

"Look Sam!" Danny interrupted her. "A shooting star!" He yelled excitedly.

"Make a wish Danny!" Sam said.

"I wish you will be my bestest, bestest friend forever and ever."

"Ad I wish you would ask me so I could say yes." Sam said and laughed. Danny gave her a hug. And eventually go t around to finding their parents.

END DREAM

Back to DANNY POV.

I woke up thinking about my dream. It was a time I knew very well. Its how Sam and I met. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30 AM. We had 6 hours until graduation. Sam was still next to me. Safe. Thank goodness. I kissed her forehead as she began to stir.

"Happy birthday Sammi." I said.

"And happy birthday to you too." She replied happily.

"Sam, I've been thinking, you want to go to our mountain tonight?" I asked her. (This way she thought she had an option.)

"Sounds fun. Now go back to sleep you have two days of missed sleep that I don't want you to make up during graduation and our date today." She said pushed my head down.

"Alright, alright." I said grabbing her wait and pulled her closer so I could kiss her. She did her girly giggle and I laughed.

"Samantha!" Her mother called. I went intangible before barged in.

"Happy Birthday!" Her Parents yelled.

"18 wow so big!" her mother squealed.

"Thanks mom, Thanks dad." She said cheerily. They were confused on why she was so happy but they let it go.

"Now Samantha, We have to meet you at graduation because my cousins, cousins, grandsons, neighbor is getting married. The Fenton's agreed to take you."

"Well if it's your cousins, cousins, grandsons, neighbor. Then I guess its fine."

"That's the spirit sweaty." they said as they left the room. I reappeared and we laughed.

please review

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Dreams and Birthdays

**I Cant BELIVE THE LACK OF REVIEEWSS! NONE- NOT ONE-PPPPLLLLZZZ-LOL. NO BUT SERIOUSLY PLZ I TAKE LONG TO UPLOUD BC NOBODYS WAITING GOSH.**

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

"Now Samantha, We have to meet you at graduation because my cousins, cousins, grandsons, neighbor is getting married. The Fenton's agreed to take you."

"Well if it's your cousins, cousins, grandsons, neighbor. Then I guess its fine."

"That's the spirit sweaty." they said as they left the room.

* * *

I reappeared and we laughed.

I waited outside as Sam changed. Thinking about how everything was taking place on the same day. Sam and my birthday, graduation, me proposing to Sam. It's a great day.

"Danny are we going anytime soon." She said impatiently.

"Come on." I said reaching out my hand. She grabbed it and we flew. I went to go get changed when I dropped her downstairs the only thing we both could here was "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" tucker was there and jazzes boyfriend/Fiancé, Edward was there.

We all went to the nasty burger for lunch. When Jazz and Edward started talking about something intelligent, my ghost sense went off and thanking gosh tucker Sam and I excused ourselves.

"Happy Birthday Cuzz!" Dani Phantom said.

"Thanks."

"You to Sam." She giggled. And came to give us hugs.

"What?" I asked curious.

"It's Just funny how your birthdays are on the same day."

"Were have you been Danielle? I didn't see you this morning." Dani came to live with us after she finished exploring the world/ghost zone.

"Just went to fly." She looked totally annoyed.

"Paparazzi?" Sam gave her a knowing look. "That reminds e why haven't they been bothered us for the last week."

"I had our friend the mayor to asked them to keep away form us at least till tomorrow. But they begged that that wouldn't be the case just for graduation so fine, a few pictures at graduation, who cares?"

"Your welcome." Tuck said.

We hung out for about an hour and then I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Dani winked at me knowing I was setting up for tonight. I set up a nice dinner on our hill and got Edwards to best (and strongest) friends to guard it. I didn't know how I would pop the question but I guessed it would come to me. I went back to the nasty burger and rejoined my friends.

"Ready for graduation?" Sam asked, as we made our way to my car.

" You mean am I ready to get away from lancer? Of course. One second he gives me detention practically everyday and the next I'm practically his favorite student." I said.

"Happens when you Sam someone life." Dani added going to Tuckers car. Tucker brought jazz and Dani home for me so that I could be with Sam.

When Sam and I were in the car she asked me if I was afraid of the future.

"Sam, of course I am. I mean, I'm even scared for us."

"Me to. Like if we got married someday, then what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?" I asked curiously and she blushed.

"Umm. If we wanted to you know…. Have children someday…"

I smiled.

"Ok, what's wrong there?" I asked. "Isn't that what married couples do?" I was lost.

" Hello? Half ghost?"

" Oh." I said.

"Yeah."

"I don't know Sam, even though you would never babysit your cousins I know you want a little Lilith." I stopped the car in front of school. "would you really want to give that up for me?" I asked. I knew her answer but I would feel guilty but life is easier when your being self fish right.

"Danny, of course I would." I kissed her.

"Talk later graduate now." Sam said. "Ready?" she added.

"Absolutely not." I said as we bathe began to put on our black graduation gown. (used to be light blue but in honor of 'Danny Phantoms graduation' they decided to be black- not that I care, Sam likes it better.)

"Lets go." I took her hand in mine and we walked inside the school.

**REWIEW**


	9. Graduation and Proposal

**HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE PROPOSAL! Id like to thank all my reviewers thanx to**

**1)noone?- OH ALOMST 4GOT NO ONE REVIEWED.**

**PLZ REVIEW  
**

* * *

Graduation took place outside in the football field. We were forced to walk in pairs of to- in alphabetical order. Lucky for me I was paired up with Tucker. (Folly, Fenton) unluckily for Sam, she is stuck with Elliot "Gregor" Marshon. I wasn't happy with it. The Jerk hurt Sam-even if it was freshman year. The worst part was is that knowing we were dating, He still had the guts to hit on her. Let just say after a brief conversation with him in the locker room (Me threatening him) that won't happen again.

When we got our cue we all started walking down the isle to take our seats in front. I looked back at Sam and she smiled at me. I smiled back. Lancer got up on stage.

"Dear Graduates, as most of you already know. This is always the best day of the year. When a student goes up on stage and gets their diploma. Brimming with the knowledge to make it in the real world, now that is fun. For this grade particularly, there is many special kids three of which help saved the world, one was almost killed being so selfless. People never knew how much he actually helped them. I was never popular and always had someone out to hurt him. Him secret Identity as 'Danny Phantom' kept it a secret. Now without further or do, I introduce to you Mr. Daniel Fenton. - A.K.A Danny Phantom." I got up and moved the tassel out of my face. I shyly got up one stage because of all the applause and paparazzi camera flashes.

"Um… That was quite an Introduction" I began, making the crowed laugh. After some tree minute speech Tucker helped me with.

"Remember things aren't always but they seem to be. Every one has got an alibi." I said changing into Danny phantom. Everybody cheered. I changed back and took my seat.

These speeches took a boring hour. Playing with me tassel isn't exactly entertaining. Finally they began calling us up for our diploma.

"Dash Baxter…. Nathan Delawaro..." one by one people would come up celebrating they were finished with the pressures of high school.

" Daniel Fenton…." More camera flashes and aggravating screams of 'hero.' I grabbed my diploma and Smiled at Sam.

"Mayor and Valedictorian, Tucker Foley…."

"Yea Boy!" he screams on stage. Times like this is when you wonder how you can be mayor and immature at the same time. He still calls Sam and I lovebirds. We gave each other fist pounds while they continued to call up names.

"Samantha Manson…." Lancer called. I cheered and threw some ecto blasts that looked like fire works and she smiled. She ran to me and we kissed and out of nowhere camera flashes surrounded us. Dumb paparazzi. We blushed and looked away. After they finished giving out our diplomas, I was surrounded by paparazzi. They were asking so many useless questions-EI: everything about Sam. I didn't answer any. When I turned to see that they were bothering her (Sam) too, I attempted to excuse myself. After useless attempts of getting through I said "uch, Dah, I have ghost powers.' Before I walked through them to Sam.

"Well it was great talking to you but we have an after party to get to. -Goodbye." I said to the reporters rudely. I took Sam's hand and we walked away.

"What after party?" Sam asked

"There is none. I just thought we can get an early stat on our date." I said.

"Or you cant wait to leave this chamber of torcher."

"You know, I think I might miss this place." I said as we made your way to the car.

"Yeah, be stuck in your locker almost everyday of freshman year could grow on you." She said sarcastically. I laughed.

"They same way being known as the freaky Goth girl in love with the Fenton loser can." I answered.

"Your such a mook!" she laughed messing up my hair.

"Yes but your mook." I sighed happily. (AN: mook is a family word in my family we've been using for no JK generations but then the lion king comes out and they give the _ family no credit….)

"You ruin the word when you say it."

"What? Come on Sam, you no I sound cool when I say the word." I said as I parked in front of the park and went to open her door. When she was out I continued.

"I mean Check out how cute I sound-mook, mook, mook, mook…." I continued until she started to chase me. Edwards's friends left an hour ago and so we were alone. I reached the hill before her with her close behind. I stopped short turned around so that she would knock into me and we both fell. We got up laughing and she giggled.

"Lets try this again." i said handing her the dahlia flowers i got her.

"thank you." she said.

"Your very wecome." i said poking her nose like a small child. "Ok Sammi, time for dinner."

**Tuckers POV**

Everyone was in the giant room that might as well be its own movie theater in Sam's house. All Spying on Danny's date, we all wanted to know what was happening, even if he did ask me not to do what i did.(Sneak to the place he was planing on proposing to Sam and put some hidden cameras and mics there.) i told him i wouldn't but, if you hadn.t been paying attention, i lied. Hey, he's my best friend, of course i ignored him.

For a long time all they did was laugh and make jokes while everyone here also laughed and made 'AWWWW' sounds, i swear, I'll puke.

**Dannys Pov**

"Hey sam?" i asked during our conversation.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up.

"Remember how we met?"

"of course, I still have bruise to prove it." We laughed.

" I meant the stars Sammi. Wanna look at them like we usually do?"

" I'd love to." She said.

We lay on the floor her head on my chest, saying the pictures we see. Like the little dipper, a dog, flowers...

"Danny," she began. " Look at all the stars, i see a-"

"Look Sam!" I interrupted her. "A shooting star!" I yelled excitedly. i was excited because that changed my plan. -originally i was gonna just get down on one knee but this works I'll do both.

"Make a wish Danny!" Sam said remembering when we met.

"I wish you will marry me and we will be together forever and ever."

Sam looked shocked, It was silent for a moment and i started thinking i was nuts to think she would say yes. She gave a huge smile.

"And I wish you would ask me so I could say yes." I smiled.

"Ok." i said getting on one knee as she sat up.I looked strait into her tear filled eyes.

"Samantha Manson, i love you. Even if if took me forever to figure it out. I've honestly loved you since we met and i can't live without you. in fact i refuse to live without you. i want you to share everything with me. Sam Manson, Will you marry me?" I out the Ring.

**Sams POV**

This was a was to good to be true i was Fenton just asked me to marry him.I had no idea it was coming. i Had no idea what to say. He was in front of me holding the most beautiful ring. i practically tackled him to the floor and kissed him.

"Of course!" i said smiling. it was the best day of my life. i slowly looked up and noticed red light in the bushes. i looked closer and realized it was tuckers camera. Revenge shall be taken in a very hilarious matter. i whispered my plan in dannys ear.

**Tuckers POV**

"Samantha Manson, i love you. Even if if took me forever to figure it out. I've honestly loved you since we met and i can't live without you. in fact i refuse to live without you. i want you to share everything with me. Sam Manson, Will you marry me?" Danny said in the video. OK that was smooth. using the way they .

Sam tackled him to the ground and said "of course." like if was some sappy chick flick. She got up and looked in the cameras direction and then wispered somthing in dannys ear. he smiled and whispered something back and she nodded, still smiling.. next thing i knew they walked up to the camera.

"Hey tuck, hows it going..." Danny said.

"Should have listened to my warning." he continued.

"Goodbye tucker." Sam added as dannys Finger glowed green and Sam pointed it at the camera. they laughed as Danny shot and ecoblast out of his finger, destroying the camera.

"!" I YELLED.

**Dannys POV**

For a long while Sam and i talked about our new future and for the first time in forever, i wasn't scared, nothing mattered because no matter what i would never be alone. we kissed and there were about a dozen camera flashes. i looked at my watch ir read 12:01 Am-wow Paparatzi works never had a picture and me and sam kissing until today. so we left our hill still so amazingly, unrealistically held hands the hole time and went to her MISTAKE.

* * *

SPOILER ALERT 4 BIG MISTAKE; surprize engagment party... at 12;00 in the morning.

PLZ review i put so much work into this and nothing-PLLZ

**SO DO YOU LIKE THE NAUSEATING ROMANCE- I LOVE IT!**


	10. Planning and arriving

"Surprise!" about everyone I knew and a bunch of people I didn't scream as Sam and I walked through the door.

"Hello! Love birds!" Tucker yelled. He came and put his arms around Sam and me.

"Welcome to my revenge." He whispered in Sam's ear and mine.

"You really want to play this game?" Sam asked. Usually she would have said it threateningly but my guess s we were both to happy to care.

"Yes, yes I do."

Sam and I stayed together the hole night while random strangers congratulated us and gave us hugs and kisses. Ok-she's Goth and were both very anti-social. Not a great combination.

But finally the night ended

-SMILE-

The next couple of months were filled with wedding plans. We had decided to get married on Christmas so they wouldn't have to deal with ghost attacks.(AN: that could never happen because Sam is Jewish so this hole story line could never happen unless Danny converts for the religion-not love- 4 the record) though people thought we should wait for after collage- neither of us wanted that. we are just going to wait a year or two for collage. Neither of us cared about that wedding-that's where the mothers came in. the only reason Sam and I was even there was because we were afraid they (her mom) would pick something pink.

Lately, Sam has been sleeping at my house. She calls me paranoid because of the hole key thing but I call it being safe.

The categories pretty much went like this

Tuck-Best man

Jazz- Maid of honor

Danni- brides maid/ flower girl-she's 16 but the youngest girl so-ha-ha

Me- Groom

Sam-Future Mrs. Samantha Fenton

Short list-I know but we weren't exactly popular but the mansions have hired major security because news of our engagement was everywhere and apparently, people were offering crazy amounts of money for a picture of our kiss-lunatics.

Finally the day came

-Smile-


	11. The Wedding and Proposal

SOOO SORRY IT TAKES SO LONG BUT NO1 REVIEWS SO I THINK NOONES WAITING

* * *

It was beautiful. To bad I was too nervous to pay any attention.

"Son." I turned to see my daddy behind me.

"Its time to go?" I asked as I gave myself one last look in the mirror.

"Yeah, My boy Is getting married!."

My dad started to tear and I wasn't sure it I should feel happy about that or nervous he will attempt to stop the wedding. Being jack Fenton, he would do that.

"Danny." I turned to see Jazz standing there and she jumped on top of me.

"I'll miss you little brother." I smiled to that.

"Oh, my little boy!"

"Mom." I wined.

"Sorry sweetie." She kissed me.

"Danny, its time." She continued.

"I just said that." Now dad wined.

SAM POV

I know I thought that that white dresses are dumb, and they are, but I didn't what to where a black dress either. I ended up in a light purple dress that went really well with my eyes. My long raven black hair curled and still reaching mid back.

"Samantha."

"Sam." I corrected my mother. Again.

"Its time to go…."

DANNY POV

Sam and her father began to walk down the isle. She was stunning.

"Dude, close your mouth." Best man Tucker said.

I looked to see Sam laughing along with everyone else in the room and I got so confused.

"Dude, pay attention you just lost control of your powers." I looked down to see I was sinking into the floor. I fixed my self and looked back at the most beautiful woman in the world.

After what felt like 5 hours (though it was less then a minute) Sam finally arrived. I took her hand and kissed it.

I wasn't sure that the priest even started. I was looking into the eyes I fell in love with until my name brought me back to reality.

"Do you, Daniel James Fenton, take Samantha Manson to be your wife, to love and to care for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

SAM POV

I smiled in about thirty seconds we will be married. I will no longer be Samantha Manson. I will be Sam Fenton. Danny Fenton's wife and Danny Phantoms wife.

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel James Fenton to be your Husband, to love and to care for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Danny leaned in and kissed me.

30 MINUETS LATER

Danny POV

People we congratulating us so much so. We never got to eat any thing. Then finally the cake came out. It was huge! Manson's must have gone all out on their only daughters wedding.

Sam and I cut the cake and we fed each other.

"Yum, food." Sam said and we started laughing. I kissed her again and then Tucker starts to get everyone's attention.

" Friends, family, and honored guests. Being mayor, as you know has its perk like a huge salary. So today I would like to give Mr. and Mrs. Danny Fenton their gift.

I present to you this envelope." He takes out an envelope and gives it to me."

"Gee, thanks tuck." I said.

"Open it." he said. I handed it to Sam Fenton, My beautiful WIFE who was sitting on my lap. She opened it.

"Oh my goodness." Sam FENTON said. Tucker smirked.

"He bought us a house." She showed me the picture. It was a nice house. Not a machine but still big for two people which was perfect because Sam Fenton (I love that) and I wanted to have kids one day. (But it was still a scary thing to try.)

"Thanks dude." I said. Samantha Man-no-Fenton and I went to give him hugs. Well fist pound for me. Before we went back to the position we were in before. Everyone was clicking on there glasses so I kissed her and people started to cheer.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Time to throw the flowers." Sam said. Of course she had her Dahlia flowers in there.

All the girls gathered around and Sam thought it. Jazz caught it and was very surprised.

"Umm...could Jazz and Edward come here please." I said on stage with the microphone. When they came I handed the microphone to Edward. Sam and I stepped away.

"Jasmine Fenton. I love you and will always love you. Forever and always. Will you marry me?" he asked. Jazz nodded 'yes' and started to cry. We went up to them after they kissed when Sam and jazz hugged I went to talk to Edward.

" I swear you hurt my sister I hurt you face." I threatened.

"Don't worry about that." He said and we guy hugged.

"Sam, time to go." I said and them I carried her bridle style into the limo and kissed her.

"Hawaii here we come." Sam said.

After a really long flight and 3 hour drive which Sam and I slept through so easily- I love first class oh the benefits of saving the world. We were wide awake when we got there at 9:oo pm-for them.

once again carried her up bridle style and dumped her on the bed i locked the door and we did what married couples do...

* * *

awkwardest thing of life

REVEIW


	12. DAY 1

DAY 1

Danny pov

I woke up happy. Don't know why. But I was. Then I remembered why I was so happy. I remembered the wedding. I remembered the wedding night…. I smiled.

Sam started to stir in my arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Fenton." I said when she opens her eyes. She smiled. She looked down and blushed and pulled the blanket over us.

"You hiding from your amazingly handsome husband." She laughed.

"Your cocky you know that?" she said before she kissed me.

"But you love it." I replied.

"Not by choice. So what are we doing today?"

"Anything you want." I said. She reached and took a pill from a box of birth control pills.

"I was thinking, a repeat of last night and maybe go out to eat something." She said with a kind of shy smile.

"You got it." I said and began to kiss her.

* * *

I got out of the shower.

"You know Sam," I began and she looked up from the bed. "You were the only present I got this year."

"I'm not an object. "She said smiling.

"Yeah but did you open any gifts under the Christmas tree?" I said putting on my boxers.

"Guess not." She said sitting up. "I'm going to shower, I feel gross."

"You don't look gross, in fact I think you look beautiful." I said.

"Kiss up." She said getting up.

"Don't miss me to much." I said and She came really close.

"I think you meant that the other way." I leaned into kiss her but she pecked me on the cheek and walked off with a smirk on her face. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I want my kiss." I said and went through the door of the bathroom.

"your not getting it." she said while I cornered her to the wall.

"Come on, you don't want to kiss your husband on your honeymoon. I lifted her chin and kissed her; she kissed back.

It was amazing kissing Sam because it was like sticking a penny in an outlet, electric.

When we eventually made it to dinner we were starved. We talked things over- especially in the kid's situation. We decided that if I did agree to have them then we would wait until after collage. None of us really needed a job though because the government pays for us- why? Don't ask me-politicians are weird.

Sadly, we could only stay for a week with school and all…

That night was spent the same as last night and this morning…

* * *

**_PLZ REVIEW- SO THERES GANNA B 7 HONYMOON SCEANS-BTW I NVR WROTE ANYTHING LIKE THAT BF IM A PG PERSON NO PG13 BUT...- DO U LIKE IT?_**


	13. DAY 2

DAY 2

Today wasn't that much more different the yesterday except we also went swimming. Sam did the smart thing of just me; her, our families and tucker knowing were we were. No camera flashes or anything. We also decided that we pretend were in another world. No ghost exists. Just Sam and I, me and Sam. We rented a car and were now driving back from the beach. Yeah we had a beach in the back of the hotel but we wanted to go to an area that wasn't so public.

I glanced over and smiled. She fell asleep she was so cute when she slept she also looked so peaceful. When we arrived I carried her upstairs to our suite. I gently put here down on the bed. I changed her into he night cloths that she loved so much and them I changed into mine. Mine consists of just my boxers. Sue me, I'm a guy.

I laid down next to her and was thinking back to when we were younger. The days when we found out we went to the same school….

FLASHBACK

(No1s pov)

Danny Fenton was talking to his best friend Tucker Foley.

"Yeah! She's so nice! I met her yesterday! We were pwaying on the hill in the park and-"

"Class, welcome our newest student! Samantha 'Sam' Manson." The teacher announced. Danny turned to see his new friend.

"Sammy!" he screams! And they gave each other hugs.

"Danny! Were in the same class? Coowl!"

"Sam and Danny sitting in a tree!" the class started to chant.

"Yeah! Sammy's my bestest friends ever!" Danny said.

"And were ganna be together forever." Sam concluded.

Danny and Sam kissed on the lips before the teacher took a picture and broke it up.

END FLASHBACK.

(Danny pov)

14 ears later and who knew ' together forever.' Would be so literal to a 5 year old. Were married now….


	14. DAY 3

DAY 3

"Hey ghost boy." Sam said jumping on top of me and waking me up – all at once. That's talent.

"Yes, Goth beauty?" I said putting my hand around her waist and trying to go back to sleep.

"Guess what?"

" Why are you awake?" I asked realizing- hey, the sun is still out.

"Open your eyes for a sec." I did and she shot me a glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry it's annoying to glare when the other person cant see it." I gave her a kiss on the lips before deciding there was no way I was getting back to sleep.

"What's up."

"Today we get to open the presents!"

"You brought them?" I asked knowing she was referring to the wedding presents.

"Well Jazz hooked us up." I smiled- over achiever.

Once my WIFE forced me out of bed we sat on the floor to open the presents. She sat on my lap.

We already knew tucker bought us a house but….

With everything else we would be able to stalk the house with the most expensive things out there.

"Wow." Is all we said when we opened Sam's parent's gift of a 500,000 coupon to any furniture store global. Also other people gave checks for a lot of money. It was already 9:30 pm when we finished- that's a lot of gifts.

We went to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. Pretty uneventful. We talked about how we could only imagine all the inappropriate jokes tuckers lining up for us while we are gone….

FLASH BACK

(no1s pov)

4th graders Danny Fenton and his best friend Sam Manson are playing on 'their hill' in the park.

"Danny! Look!" Sam said pointing to tucker at the bottom of the hill.

"Lets go play with him too." Danny took Sam's hand and pulled her down to tucker.

"Hey guys" tucker saw them coming.

"Hey tuck." They said in unison. Danny and Sam had forgotten to let go of each other's hands.

"So, I guess the rumors are true." Tucker stated with a smirk on his face.

"And me, the best friend, last to know." He said with fake disappointment in his voice.

Danny and Sam looked at each other confused.

"Danny and same are boy friend and girl friend!" Tucker started laughing and making kissing noises. Sam started to tackle him to the floor. I was happy about that until to minutes later when he started to bleed.

"OK Sam! I think he gets it." I said. When she didn't hear me I put my hands around her wait and pulled her off of him. She still tried to fight and acully scratched me in the process.

"Ow!" I said letting go. She turned and saw the blood.

"Sorry Danny!" she said giving him a hug.

"It's fine Sam." He said returning it.

SNAP- the sound we heard when tucker took a picture of us.

"Black mail for the blood you let leave my system." Tucker said before running off. We stopped hugging, looked away, and blushed.

END FLASH BACK

(Danny pov)

It's a good thing that Sam wasn't the one with the powers. All the things that would happen to poor, annoying tucker.

When we finished dinner it was already 11:30. We only left because the place was closing.

Both ways we were both tiered out when we got back so I held Sam close to me and we went to sleep.


	15. Back home and the dizzys

Ok so I totally got bored of writing honeymoon scenes bc I think you get it.

Skip to when they get back.

* * *

"Wow. Tucker went all out." I said seeing that the 'house' tucker bought us was actually a machine.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. I brought all the suitcases inside the house.

"Danny, we have two days until school starts again. I think today we should visit our family's and then stalk up the house."

"Sure. My car or flying?"

"Dumb question Danny." she said. Locking the door after we left I turned to Phantom and we made our way to Fenton works.

We knocked and the door and Danni answered it.

"Sam!" she scream excitedly. " I missed you!" she said giving her a hug.

"And I missed you too Danni." I said.

"Oh, and you to Danny." she said giving me a hug.

"Same DNA and you still like my wife better then me." I joked giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sam giggled.

"Is anyone home?" Sam asked.

"Jazz is in her room with Edward and mom and dad are in the lab."

"cool." I said and I took Sam's hand and ran upstairs. Danni trailing behind.

I knocked on jazz's door.

"Yeah Danielle?" jazz said from behind the door.

"Wrong Danny!" Sam replied.

"Sam!" jazz said opening the door and giving her a hug.

"Does everyone like her better then me?" I asked after jazz gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey man." Edward said as we fist bumped.

"It's because I'm more likeable." Sam said with a smirk.

"I agree. You win!" I surrendered. Earning a kiss from my Sammy.

We heard someone coming up the stairs.

"What is going on up here." My mom said. She looked and saw us.

"Honey! Your home!" she announced but instead of giving me a hug she went to my wife first.

"Really?" I said and Sam smirked.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton." Sam said.

"Same to you Mrs. Fenton." They laughed while I smiled.

"Jack! Sam and Danny are here!" my mom scream down the stairs.

"And to think! I thought the husband goes first!" I said.

"ha-ha." Sam said tauntingly and gave me a kiss.

"Sam!" my father came upstairs and gave her a bear hug.

"Hello to you to – Dad!." I said. "you know something's wrong when the get confused which child they gave birth to." Everybody laughed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll steal my wife back." I said pulling Sam to me by her waist.

Tucker came then.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a brohug.

"Danny called me saying that I could finally talk to someone other then my PDA." Tucker said shooting Danni a glare. She just laughed.

"So how was it?" Tucker asked. I looked at Sam and we blushed.

"You guys got down to business!" he screams.

"Tucker!" we yelled at him.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't want details, I couldn't take the metal images." Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows. We just blushed.

"So what are you guys doing next?" my mom asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"We're going to get furniture for the house." Sam said.

"Danni, would you like to come?" I asked.

"Love to." Danni smiled. She actually liked shopping; she knew mine and Sam's taste and both of us don't like shopping so Danni comes in handy.

About an hour later we left and made our way there, first we stopped to get a car from the house. Then we went to the Manson's household.

Sam knocked and her father, Thurston. Opened the door.

"Samantha!" her father gave her a hug.

"Danielle!" he also yelled. For some reason, the Manson's loved Danni.

"Daniel!" he said a little less excitedly.

"Pamela!" he said addressing his wife.

"Samantha and Daniel are here! Along with Danielle!"

she ran down the stairs and gave us both hugs and kisses.

We also stayed there for a while before we left to go shopping. We picked out, couches, pots, pans, ovens, bed, microwaves and a bunch of other things. When we finished we had set up for the delivery people drop it off the next day.

"Thanks Danni." Sam said.

"No problem! I had so much fun!"

"Good." Sam smiled.

We dropped Danni home and stole a mattress. We only needed it for tonight anyway.

On the way back we stopped at the nasty burger where tons of people were staring. When we got back to our new home. We just talked.

"Whoa!" Sam said in the middle of her sentence and just fell down when she was just fine a minute ago. Luckily I caught her.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just got this major head ace. Out of nowhere. Now I'm so dizzy. She tried walking and stumbled. I caught her and she put her head in my chest and closed her eyes.

SAMS POV

I honestly had no clue what happened. One minute Danny and me are talking and I'm perfectly fine. The next I just fall. Danny catches me and I'm so dizzy. I tried to walk but the world was upside down. So I stumbled and Danny caught me. I buried my head in his chest. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. I could feel how tense he was out of worry.

"I guess I'm just tired." I whispered weakly.

"I hope that's it." he said as he carried me up stairs to the bed room we took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

REVEIW - COMONE I'M DEDICATING 2DAY TO FINISH THIS- 3 SO FAR IN ONE DAY!


	16. The test and the yellin

Sam Pov

I woke up lying on Danny's chest. His arm protectively around me and I smiled. I looked up and saw him staring at the ceiling. He looked down and saw I was awake.

"Good morning Sammy! How are you feeling today?"

Truth was. I felt like nothing ever happened. Now that's strange. I guess, who cares.

"Much better." I said giving him a kiss.

We got ready for school and got the house settled that day. Needless to say, it was a busy day, we also went grocery shopping. We got the bed and Danny brought the mattress by to Fenton works.

"I'm exhausted!" I said sitting on the new couch.

"Why? All you did was tell me where to put thing." He joked.

"Yeah, but you have a thick skull." I joked hitting the back of his head. He kissed me and went to get something to eat. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and came to sit next to me.

"You want some?" he offered. I nodded and took a bite out of his.

Two Weeks later.

"Danny. I don't feel so good." I said waking Danny up in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" he said and yawned.

"I don't know. I'm going to puke, I'm sleep, I'm hot, I'm cold, and I'm dizzy." He put the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Sammy's not going to school today." He said in a child voice. I closed my eyes a second later and lost consciousness.

-SMILE-

I woke up the next morning and there was a note where Danny had been.

Hey Sammy,

I called the collage so there aware you are not coming today. No, I would leave you alone while you were sick. I went to pick up some Advil and Tylenol. Yes I know how you feel about medicine. But I'll forces you to drink it if I have to. I'm taking you to the Doctor at 6 pm. So relax and get some sleep. Call me when you get this. Your phone is under your pillow.

Love your AMAZINGLY HANDSOM husband DANNY

The man was right. I got to love his cockiness.

I took the phone out and called him.

"Hey Sammy, you scared me. I thought you didn't get my note."

"Hi Danny, no, I just woke up. I would love to see you try to stick medicine down my throat

"Sam, who has the ghost powers?"

"Who has the specter deflector?" I challenged.

"Well played." He said. I tried to sit up and fell back down.

"You ok Sam."

"no, I cant get up and I have to go to the bathroom." I replied

" I'll be there soon." Danny replied and hung up.

Two minutes later I herd the front door open and Danny yelling at a bunch of reporters. I heard quiet footsteps.

"Sam?" Jazz was at the door with a white bag.

"You could come in." I said.

"You feeling any better?"

"Not really." I said once again trying to get up and not making it so far.

"Sammy, how are you feeling?" Danny asked and gave me a kiss on my fore head before helping me. I slumped on him.

I glared.

"Sorry, standard question." He said as we headed toward the bathroom.

"Wait Sam. Take this." Jazz handed me a white bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look when you get in the bathroom. Open it." I listen and saw inside the bag was a pregnancy test.


	17. the test and the yellin part 2

"Eww." Danny said when I took it out of the bag.

"Guys, I'm giving you alone time. Let me know later. "Jazz said as she left.

"Jazz." That was all I could say! No way I was pregnant. We wanted to wait, remember. We used protection every time. Well, except for-my eyes widened. –

" The day of the wedding Danny!" I said. His eyes widened.

I put the test to use and we sat on the bathroom floor waiting for the results.

POSITIVE

"Holy ****" we cursed in unison. We just stared at it. Danny's breath went faster. I just froze.

I was going to have a baby. I was a 19-year-old newlywed who was pregnant. I started crying. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said Softly.

I was still frozen.

Ok. Yes, I was pregnant but it's not like I wasn't married. Its not like it was a one-night stand or just anybody's baby.

This was Danny's baby. Love of my life. And it's not like we can't afford the baby. Our parents could watch it while we were in class right.

Danny's baby. I was holding Danny's baby.

I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding.

"I want it."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I want the baby. It's your baby. Nobody else's." I smiled and gave him a gigantic kiss.

Danny was still in shock.

"so, umm, you ready to go to the doctor? The test is only 98.9% positive."

"Yes I am." I said using Danny as support to get up.

Danny flew us to the doctor.

"Danny Fenton/Phantom in my office what an honor. Hello I am Doctor Leibodure but please, call me Linda. How can I help you?"

"About 10 minutes ago my wife took a at home pregnancy test and it came out positive. Would you please check to make sure there was no mistake?" Danny asked.

After the doctor did a bunch of tests. She came back and said it was positive.

"Just take these vitamins everyday and I'll see you in two weeks for your first ultrasound."

"I'm not taking any machine vitamins." I said.

"Oh, no. There organic." Linda said. I smiled.

"You mam just saved me a lot of chasing." Danny said to Linda. I hit the back of his head- again.

-SMILE-

"How do we tell them?" I asked.

"I say hardest to relaxed." Danny replied.

"So tucker first?" I asked.

"yup."

We knocked on the door of tuckers mansion.

"Hey guys!" he said opening the door. 'What are you two lovebirds doing here?" he finished.

"Um.. Tucker." Danny started.

"I got this Danny." I said. I decided this is best like a Band-Aid.

"Tucker I'm pregnant." I said. As I said it made it easier to believe.

"What the- you guys were busy!" he said loudly and giving us a look of disgust and amusement at the same time.

"Can it tuck." Danny said.

"How did your parents take it? Sam?"

"Um…you were first to know." I replied.

"So we will talk to you later." Danny took me and flew off. On the way to my parents house Danny looked at me.

"Are you sure your ok with this Sam?" He asked with concern.

"Danny, I'm excited. I know it's strange, for me too. But still." I replied.

We knocked on my parent's door.

"Samantha!" her mother gave me a hug. Usually I would comment on that name but I need her on her good side.

"Hey mom, can we speak to you and dad for a minute in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure but are you feeling ok? You look a little sick."

"In a minute mom." We all went to the living room. I could feel Danny tense up.

"mom, dad. I'm pregnant." I said.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"Daniel Fenton! How could you do this to our daughter?" My Father yelled at him.

"Dad! He's my husband what do you mean how could you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, honestly I didn't mean to. We were shocked also. Only my sister figured it out." Danny interrupted.

"I just can't believe this is happening so soon! She's not even 20!" My dad kept yelling.

Everyone was yelling at Danny. I just couldn't take it. I was too tired to. I just fainted.

-SMILE-

"Sammy! Please wake up." I was being shaken. Obviously by Danny because if anybody else called me Sammy they would end up with a black eye.

My eyes flickered open and I was in my old room.

"Oh thank goodness." Danny said kissing me.

"hi. How long was I out?"

"about an hour." Danny said.

"were my parents yelling at you the hole time?"

"umm… actually your grandma were able to calm then down."

"Thank you grandma." We laughed.

"One more stop." I said.

"Are you ok. We can wait if you want."

"No, Danny, lets get this over with."

"Ok." He agreed turning into his alter ego.

-SMILE-

"Daniel James Fenton! How could you!" Wow, not much different then my parents.

"Mom, look, I'm sorry it wasn't planed. We-"

"I don't care about that! How can you tell the Manson's before us!" Maddie yelled.

"Wait, so you're not mad about me being Pregnant?" I asked confused.

"What? No. It wasn't Jazz's idea to get you the test. Danny told me everything and so I asked Jazz to give it to you for me."

Danny and I looked at each other.

"Sorry we should have come to you first and if there is a next time one day, we will." I said.

"Alright then! I say we go out and celebrate! How about some Fudge!" Jack said. We all laughed.

We took a rain check because I wasn't feeling to good.


	18. oh, the joys pr pregnancy part 1

Oh! The joys of pregnancy. (two weeks later)

It was 3 o clocks in the morning and I started shaking Danny. He groaned.

"Danny, I want ice-cream." I whispered in his ear lie a little kid.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" he said obviously asleep.

"Hmm… Vanilla- with dark liquorish sprinkles and the black frosting and little gummy bats."

"Yeah. Ok." He rolled over but didn't move.

"Danny!" I whined.

"I'm going I am." He slowly got up and came back two minutes later with ice cream.

He came back two minutes later. I looked at the ice cream and hit him.

"ouch! Sam, what did I do?" he asked.

I was so angry I wanted to hurt the man.

"You got me VINILLA!" I yelled at him.

"Sammy! You asked me to." He said calmly.

"Don't Sammy me! I said Chocolate! When was that last time I had vanilla?" I asked enraged. Doesn't he know me at all?

"An hour ago when you woke me up then." I started to cry.

"Danny! I just want Ice Cream!" I started crying like a two year old into my pillow.

"Sammy, its ok. I'll go get you some chocolate. Don't cry. I love you." He said and ran from the room. I was happy!

I started dancing around the room. I turned up the volume on the radio. Danny walked into the room with the chocolate ice cream and I took it from him. I forced him to dance with me until it was time to get ready for school.

Danny POV.

"Danny! Wake up!" the guy next to me, Jacob, shook me.

"Huh? What." I said jumping up.

"Mr. Fenton, Dream up something to add?" the teacher asked.

"uhh, no. Sorry." Jacob sent me a note.

Dude? What's up with you today?

I replied writing.

Sam, 2 am, 3 am- Ice cream craving. Mood swings and 3am to 8 am dance party… I'm ganna die.

He chuckled.- good to know I was amusing some one.

You fight ghost and your afraid your pregnant wife is going to cause you death? That's a little wife.

I rolled my eyes.

Sam POV

(After school)

"Danny!" I called. "Doctor time!" I giggled and jumped on his sleeping frame. He turned and caught me. He cuddled me like a teddy bear.

"Sleep. We need sleep." He said.

"What all you do is sleep."

"When?"

"Not now!" I answered in a sing song voice.

-SMILED-

"Hi Lisa!" Sam said excitedly.

"Hi Sam, Danny." She greeted. "Well would you like to know the gender of you ch-"

"No!" I said firmly.

"Sam…" Danny said.

"When you carry the baby, you can make the choice- that's never." I smirked.

"Deal." He said.

"Lisa, We want to know anything. Just safety. Everything ok? "She smiled.

"Better then perfect." she said.


	19. oh the joys of pregnancy part 2

4 MOUNTHS LATER

Danny POV

"But I want it!" she cried.

"Sammy, you would kill me later if I gave some to you."

"I want just one piece." She begged.

"no meat." I declared finishing the last of my stake. She started crying.

"Why!"

"You're a ultra recyclo vegetarian! Remember. This stake had a face on it!"

"Fine! But no kisses for you!" she said like a stubborn child. She went upstairs and she comes back 30 seconds later and give me a big kiss right on the lips.

"huh?" I said when she let go.

"I missed you!" she gave me another.

Later that day.

Two days ago I bought Sam flowers. We put them in a vase in our room.

"Eww" Sam complained.

"What?" I asked.

"The flowers are spoiled."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Smell them there gross!" I obeyed – I didn't smell a thing. It got me worried that she did.

"Make it go away!" she complained.

"okay, Sammy. I will." I put them downstairs and Sam was already sleeping. I think I'm ganna die before this ends.

5 MONTHS

"ok Danny." I said. " You've saved the world against all odds. You fight ghost on a daily basis. Your wife is 5 months pregnant. The fact that your still here is something" that line earning a smack in the head. "Ow… see what I mean? You faced, Vlad, Valery, and many others. YOU COULD DO THIS!"

I was sitting in the same spot for like 7 hours. Why can't I figure out how to build a dumb crib.

"This is ganna be hilarious to show our kid someday." Sam said just sitting on the side enjoying ice cream. She decided that she knew I wasn't ganna be able to build it so decided to video it.

"Want the baby to see something. Fine." I turned invisible and pulled Sam on top of me. So it looked like Sam was flying. Then I appeared.

"You know I'm pregnant, Right?"

"How can I forget?"

"Look here camera. This is the beginning to how you were born." I began kissing Sam. She laughed and pushed me off.

"I'm not doing anything with a camera on and a balloon in my stomach. Nice try though."

Sams POV

"I'm not doing anything with a camera on and a balloon in my stomach. Nice try though."

"Come on Sam- Sam? Where are you?" Danny asked. What is he talking about? He's looking at me. I looked at myself.

"Ah!" I yelled. I couldn't see myself.

"Sam?" Danny yelled and turned ghost.

"I'm fine! I'm just. I-I –I cant see myself."  
"Oh no…" Danny said. I started sinking slowly down.

"Danny I'm going through the floor! Danny!" I yelled. I mean I've gone threw things with Danny. not alone!

Danny grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Oh no…" he repeated. "Sam, I think we got a problem.'" He was worried- well, we both were. So we went strait to the doctor to make sure it won't affect the baby.

"Mrs. Fenton. I assure you. It doesn't seem like it will make a difference everyone is healthy and fine. But I do recommend you let me tell you something about your pregnancy."

"I don't want to know. "

"I respect that so I wont tell but if you change your mind…."

"Thank you and have a great day." Danny said on our way out..l

NO ONES POV

They went to the park and got some ice cream. Little did they know someone was watching them.

"Samantha pregnant. I so saw that coming." Ember said from behind a bush.

"I'm RICH!" she said and started to call skulker.

She smiled and left. Ember was wearing the ring Dora wore to disguise herself. So Danny wouldn't know she was a ghost. Ember left.

If only she had stuck around 39 seconds longer too see Sam accidently shoot Danny with an ectoray.

Danny POV

"OW!" I yelled.

"Sorry! i don't know how to control! the baby is... wild."

"just like the mother."

"Or father." she added. i kissed her.

''Danny? Do you think I should be worried about being the key or something?" Sam asked me.

"No, I wont them hurt you or him." I said.

"Him?" Sam asked.

"It's a boy." I said.

"Nope! It's a girl!" she said.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Care to place a bet?" I said.

"Fine if it's a girl you do all the changing diapers."

"And if it's a boy, you, um…" I had nothing.

"I'll choose when the time comes." I said.

"NO! your cant do that."

"If your so sure of Lilith, why not?" I gave an evil look.

"Fine! I'll win."

"i say we collect bets." i said.

"Danny, the baby isn't born yet.''

"I ment make others bet, its fun watch." i lifted her and changed to phantom.

she giggle i watched her (well, the babys) ghost sence go off.

AT THE FENTON RESIDENCE.

"Girl." my mom guessed.

"Girl" jazz guessed.

"Boy." Tucker guessed.

"Girl." Danni guessed

"Boy."My dad guessed.

"Why is it the boys are guessing boy and the girls are guessing girl?" Sam asked.

"Boys are always right." i said proudly.

"Oh sweetie, right isn't a synonym for delusional." she said with a mix of fake sympathy and sarcasm. she was also messing with my hair.

( 9 months' pregnant.)

"Ok, I need sleep." I stated walking into my house. Sam was on bed rest and she forced me to school.

"yup!" She said and then yelled. Before I knew it she wasn't with me anymore. My ghost sense went off and I flew out side to see skulker holding my wife by her neck.

"Skulker." i snarled but never moved my gaze from the frightened sam.

"Oh, and so it is true! you made me lose a lot by giving this one your child so young. the only way to get it back is if this boy is never borned."

"Boy?" Sam asked.

"Of course boy, its phantom's son. can you imagen a girl phantom?"

"Like danielle?" Sam said.

"uh.."

"So you should know. its a girl.''

"It doesn't matter." Skulker said and dropped her.

she scream and i flew to catch her. but skulker did. by her neck.

"Danny!" she yelled. i saw water driping down her leg...

oh no...

* * *

CLIFFYYY! YES, HER WATER BROKE- SO WHATS UR GUESS? BOY OR GIRL?

WONT PUT NEXT UP TILL I GET A FEW REPLYS


	20. the boy or the girl 's

teehheee

thanx 4 the review

* * *

as 4 spelling- my spell chek dont work- but luvin the reviews

* * *

"So you should know. its a girl.''

"It doesn't matter." Skulker said and dropped her.

she scream and i flew to catch her. but Skulker did. By her neck.

"Danny!" she yelled. I saw water dripping down her leg...

oh no...

"Danny!" Sam yelled again. I looked around for a way to free her but all I could see was our neighbor's calling the police or paparazzi- and right now- couldn't care less.

"Skulker let her go!" I yelled. For the first time in my life I was actually afraid of him.

"Fine if you wish!" he dropped her.

"Ah! Danny!" she yelled as I (once again) dove to catch her.

I caught her an inch above the around. She held on to me like her life depended on it.

I pulled out my cell phone and called jazz.

"Stay here." I said to Sam. "I'm calling jazz to get you now."

"Danny I want you to come!"

"I promise I'll be there."

She yelled again.

"It's ok!" I tried comforting. On the inside though- I was freaking out!

"Jazz!" I said when she answered.

"Danny? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Come now! Bring tucker and Edward! Bring Sam to the hospital! Her water broke! And send Danni with a thermos. We are –" I looked around. "at amity park park hurry!" I yelled.

I shot back up in the sky. I shot skulker.

"You should know by now that messing with my family crosses the line." I looked and saw paparazzi video it. I herd Sam scream again.

"Listen ghost brat! I don't care! With out your family you have nothing! It will be the end of you! And with no time for your dear wife to go to the hospital! She will die because she is so small! The baby will die from lack of resources and ultimately; you would have been the one that killed her!"

"Shut your mouth." I threatened.

Sam POV

"Shut your mouth." I herd Danny threatened. Them another contraction came and I yelled. Why the puke did it hurt so much?

When I yelled a ghostly wail came out of my mouth and hit skulker. Danny looked to see where it came from but I was still yelling. News people finally herd me yelling but just videoed they didn't come to help. Where was jazz?

"Danny! please hurry!"

"Sam?" Jazz called.

I just yelled and shot an couple ecto blasts.

"Jazz! Tucker!" I screeched.

"Sam!" Tucker and jazz and Edward yelled in unison.

"Jazz!'' Edward yelled and knocked her down so one of my blast wouldn't hit her.

"Danny! how can we help her! We can't get near her!" tucker yelled.

Danny didn't hear he just kept fighting.

"Danny!" I screeched.

Danny pov

"Danny!" I herd sam yell.

I shot skulker and flew down.

"Sam!" I went to her side. Her eyes flashed green.

"Please help me Danny." she was crying.

"I will I promise." I said. I hated seeing her in so much pain. And skulker was right. She's too small. Tears where coming from my eyes.

"Where is the thermos?"

Tucker passed it to me.

I flew up as fast as I could.

"Hey skulker!" I said sucking him in the thermos. "Stay away from my family!" (sorry no witty comebacks.)

"Sam!" I went back down to her. Se shot me with an ecto blast.

"Sorry!" I picked her up to fly to the hospital.

"its fine. Everything is fine. Just breath! Ok. In and out- just like in the TV shows." That earned a smack in the head.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"Sam, what ever happens, know that I love you and always will."

"Danny, I herd what skulker said. If I don't make it. don't- Ah!- follow me! I know you. Take care of the baby girl."

"boy." I corrected. Another hitting in the head.

"Really?" she asked.

"What! When Andrew is older he's going to be so insulted."

"Andrew? You already got a name picked- AH!- out." ok so it was working- I'm distracting her.

"Yup!"

"nice name but- I would chose Ah!" she yelled. Luckily I was there. I flew in.

"Help!" I yelled. "my wife is giving birth."

"Ah!" she yelled and stuck her nails into me.

"we will bring her to a room. Please seat her on the wheel chair." The receptionist said.

I obeyed.

"Ah!" she yelled again. This time ghostly wail. I quickly made a shield to protect the hospital. I transformed back after. That is one strong baby.

"Sammy! You need to calm down. Your going to hurt everyone." I said taking her hand aware of the paparazzi arriving.

"Danny! its not me it's her!"

"its not his fault trust me. You control what comes out. Take a deep breath. Your panicking."

She took a deep breath and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Good job Sammy." I smiled.

They wheeled her to a room.

"The contractions are coming very close now. She has to start to push!" Lisa said.

"Ok. Sam now you have-" I started to tell her.

"Wait! We don't know if she will make it. She is very small."

"Can you save her for sure?" I asked.

"No one can." Lisa said quietly. I ran beside Sam.

"Sam, your small. Skulker was-" she yelled. "-Right. But please. It's to late for a sea-section so please Sam. No matter what happens don't leave me. Please, don't. I cant live with out you." Tears were streaming down my face. "And I know I cant raise the child with out you. This baby need's its mother. So just hold on for me please. I love you. Now PUSH!"

She yelled. Sam was squashing my hand like her like depended on it.

I was giving her a pep talk. Things like "come on Sam." "you could do it."

"It's a boy!" they yelled and held a crying infant.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Sam?" I asked when she didn't let go of my hand.

"Here comes the other one!" Lisa yelled. Sam and I looked at each other.

"Other one?" we said in unison. Sam yelled.

"Other one." I agreed. This was going to be a long night…

More yelling. Mush more.

"Danny! How could you do this to me!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"It's a boy!" Sam's grip finally loosened. She looked weak.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

" I- I don't know." She said.

'Its over. Your ok. The boys are ok. Everything is fine."

"Would you like to hold your children?" Lisa asked.

"Yes please." I said.

They gave Sam the first born and me the youngest.

"Gabriel." She said.

"Andrew." I said. We were naming them.

There was a knock on the door.

The our family's and tucker walked into the room.

"Samantha. Are you alright?" Sam's mom asked.

"Hey mom!" she smiled.

"These are our son's Gabriel and Andrew." I said.

"Two?" everyone said in unison.

"We didn't know either." Sam said.

"The doctor didn't get a chance" I laughed and again, earning a hit in the head.

"Hey Danny?" she smiled evilly.

"uh oh."

"now you have to build another crib." She smirks. Then, so did i.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"it was a boy! I won! In fact I double one! You're building it." I said triumphantly.

"Dang it!" she said. We forgot we had company and kissed. Dani cleared her thought.

"Who's older?" tucker asked.

"Gabe by about 33 minutes." Danny said.

"Owch." Tucker said. Sam glared.

"Try going threw it." she said coldly. I looked at gabe and saw his eyes open.

"Sammy! His eyes open." I pointed. We looked to see Gabe's sparkling blue eyes with beautiful violet streaks in it. no mistaking that they we Sam and mine. Andrew then opened his eyes and they were identical.

"Smile!" Mrs. Manson said in a singsong voice.

Andrew reached to touch my face. I swear with Sam and my two sons with me- I was the happiest man in the world.

Gabriel Jake Fenton born March 5th at 7:28 pm

Andrew Logan Fenton born March 5th at 8:02 pm

2 weeks later

we just put the twins inside of there cribs. It was hilarious watching Sam struggle to make it. after about 9 hours she convinced me to do it for her. Convince was more like trick, witch I blame on dumb hormones.

"Danny, I was thinking," Sam said.

"Yes?"

"That was the hardest nine months of my life and I almost lost you at the end so, Lets never have kids again!" she said.

I just laughed and came to lay with her on our bed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We gave each other very passionate kisses.

Then we went on to do things that was rated R

* * *

THERE IT IS - 1 TO GO - BUT LET ME NO IF I 4GOT TO ADRESS ANYTHING.


	21. The end sob sob

sob sob - last chapter!

* * *

That was the hardest nine months of my life and I almost lost you at the end so, Lets never have kids again!" she said.

I just laughed and came to lay with her on our bed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We gave each other very passionate kisses.

Then we went on to do things that was rated R

2 years later.

"holy ****" she cursed when she found out her test was positive.

"A another 9 months! When are we ever going to finish collage?" a hit in the head.

We heard laughing and looked at each other. The boys were 100% up to no good. They are 2 now. They are identical twins. They have bangs and matching eyes and very similar features. Even jazz confuses them.

We snuck up to there room.

I peaked. Uh oh.

"Boys!" I yelled. "Sam, you might not want to look at this." I said. But the stubborn wife that she is. She walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Andrew!" she yelled.

He was in his phantom form. His room was a disaster. Blasts in the wall, use of the ghostly wail.

"Where is Gabe?" I asked. He came out of invisibility.

"It was Andrew." He said. Andrew just looked guiltily away.

Andrew was having a harder time controlling powers. Just last week he had the hiccups and his ghost sense wouldn't stop going off.

"Your cleaning this." She said to me frustrated.

"sorry daddy." Andrew said.

"Don't worry about it. just next time you start losing control. Call me." I said. I cleaned up the mess. It took a while but, powers help.

Later.

We told the boys about the new baby coming.

"Going to be a girl!" Andrew said.

"Boy!" Gabe disagreed.

"I say girl."

"I'm not guessing this time." Sam said. "Why not. I ended up building Andrews crib anyway!"

"Nope- not guessing." Sam said. I kissed her.

"boy." She whispered.

9 months later.

"Why is it I'm always wrong!" Sam asked as we held Lilith Alex Fenton in out arms.

"I want her!" Andrew said.

"Sit on your fathers lap." Sam instructed. He jumped on me.

"Me first I'm older!" Gabe yelled.

"You could both at the same time!" I said. They both sat on one side of my lap and we held the baby.

My parents came in and took a picture of us and Sam came into.

"Twenty year old with three kids. Maybe we should slow down." Sam said.

"Or maybe we should just pay someone else to make the cribs." I joked.

Lilith Alex Fenton born December 15th at 4:30 am.

9 years later.

Sam and I have six kids.

Gabe and Andrew.

Lilly.

Justin.

And another set of identical twin boys.

Aaron and Austin.

I was right every time in the boy/girl guessing.

Lets just say, our house suffered from all the ecto activity inside….

THE END

* * *

**sha lalalallala - done omg thats sooooo sad - btw - if i 4got 2 mention anything - let me no!**

LETS THROW A PARTY! AND LAST NIGHT I FINISHED -**LIFE TO DANNI** - ONLY ONE MORE FIC TO FINISH!

accedently married


End file.
